Sailor Moon Roses
by RebLaw
Summary: A rewrite of an old old fanfic I wrote when I was 15ish and didn't have access to fansubs for the ending of Sailor Moon R after DiC canceled it. Quite frankly, I've forgotten how long it was altho I'm finding I'm writing about 4 or so pages for every one
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon R (oses)

My ending to Sailor Moon R,

Part 1

Uh, yeah. This is my reworking of one of my first, I believe it was my second, Sailor Moon fanfic. I remember back in the day someone asked me if they could MST it, and I was offended. Now that I'm 7 years older than I was when I originally wrote it, I have to say that I hope the girl MST-ed it anyway, as it deserved it. In the process I took a story that was little more the dialogue and made it much more coherent, readable, and less likely to cause eye strain, it ballooned from 3 pages to 11. I hope you like it. bows

Japanese/English notes.

· Lita is Makoto

· Serena is Usagi or "Usako" to Mamoru, "Usako" mean "little bunny."

· Rini is Chibi Usa, her full name is Tsukino Usagi (same as Serena's)

· Darien is Mamoru, Mamo-chan (to Usagi and Chibi Usa) Mamoru-san (to others)

· Chibi Usa knows that Mamoru and Usagi are her parents (she's not as braindead)

· Usagi hasn't quiet figured out that Chibi Usa's her kid, little bit slow.

By Bunny Annla

Disclaimer I don't own anything, all character and or plots and subplots are not mine. Do sue me, I'm flat broke, any way how much money could you get out of a 15 year old girl (now 22) who doesn't have a job (now I do, but it's seasonal, and I've got a buttload of school loans)?

Now onto my fanfic

The pink rabbit was attacking Usagi again, this time, when they were just getting ready for bed.

Usagi, busied herself trying to keep the pink haired one at arm's length, or legs length or just away from her chest. For such a small child, her arms were deceptively long. After five minutes or so, pushing away the 60 pound child started to wear on her patience. She screamed in frustration, "Chibi Usa!!!!!!!"

Confidently smirking at making some sort of headway, Chibi Usa decided to go for the direct route "Give me the Illusive Silver Crystal."

Usagi just frowned, and rolled her eyes. The brat had been demanded it ever since she fell from the sky, interrupting a very nice kiss she was sharing with Mamo-chan. Usagi thought about that for a moment, this child, it was like she was purposely pushing all of her buttons. Still there was something loveably sweet about her, Usagi was always a sucker for children. Trying to explain it for the umpteenth million time was getting old though "No, I need it to fight and protect you!"

Chibi Usa pouted, stopping her ongoing assaults for a moment, she gave Usagi her best "I'm a really cute good little child, love me" fact and begged "but I need it to save you in the future!"

Usagi scowled, she was getting tired of dealing with this child and her nonsense. Time travel, yeah right. A moment later, when Chibi Usa saw that her ploy would not work, Usagi smiled at the irony of her disbelief in time travel. Still there were reasons why she couldn't just go giving away her magic items to random children "No, I'm defenseless without it!"

"I know!" interrupted the pink haired one, deciding that her arms were not, no matter how long she gave it, going to grow the extra meter necessary to evade all of Usagi's defenses. Chibi Usa put her hands on her hips and just glared. For someone with pink hair and red eyes, Chibi Usa's glare gave Usagi a chill.

"Why do you want it, if you to take it from me, I'd be defenseless and I'd probably die easily in a fight. Do you want me to die?" Usagi tried to explain, making sure not to let her guard too far down. It was an odd relationship between those two. Chibi Usa depended on Usagi to protector from this organization called "The Black Moon family" yet she also had to keep the runt at arm's length as she would occasionally demand the magical item of hers that allowed her to transform into the pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon.

Usagi started to get upset, this had just been a bad week for her, she had to defeat the oldest sister from the Black Moon, she had tests, and not to mention the worst of it, Mamoru was still trying to break up with her. She didn't understand that, he was her past lover, he had become her current boyfriend, and she had great hopes of marrying him. She loved him more than she loved her own life. Not that that feeling was unique towards him, Usagi was a girl who loved everyone, unconditionally. All that seemed to be getting her was heart ache and stress lately though. Usagi tilted her head, Chibi Usa was just a child, she could never appreciate all of her burdens or much of anything until she got older. Usagi let out a heavy sigh.

Chibi Usa looked hopefully at what seemed to be the start of a resignation. Excellent, she though, now just for the finishing touches. "No I don't want you to die, I'm not suicidal, or stupid, I just want to save my mommy. I'll give it back when I'm done, I promise."

Usagi took a deep breath. Usagi was drained at this point. The only emotion showing in her eyes was one of reflection. Usagi, after a quiet moment stated "You can't use the Illusive Silver Crystal."

Wow, a somewhat straight answer, not just the usual, it's mine get lost you brat, Chibi Usa realized something must be up "And why not?"

Usagi sighed, she didn't want to do this, but the brat would not shut up, there's only so much a girl can take. "You aren't a member of the royal family of the moon. I am the only one who can use it. My mom could, and she died doing it infact."

Usagi had hoped not to ever have to tell anyone about it who didn't already know. It's not exactly something that you share with people; even a social dork like Usagi understood that. Chibi Usa, on the other hand didn't miss a beat. Oh well, it made sense once Usagi thought about it, I mean, the kid is claiming to be from the future and all.

"No your mom's making my lunch for tomorrow for me, she's not dead."

That's why she didn't act surprised, she's not getting it, stupid runt. Usagi decided that no one would ever believe a kid who says they're from the future and, well, there's worse that could be found out about her anyway, might as well give the kid a decent explanation. "I meant my first mother, my mom from the moon kingdom, Queen Serenity. She died saving me and the others a long, long time ago. I was originally born in the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium."

This was nothing the pink haired one hadn't heard over and over again "Yea I know, you've told me that story a million times along with Sailor Moon stories."

This was crap, Usagi decided. This kid never said anything besides how she wanted the Crystal or loved Mamo-chan or generally just whatever it seemed would annoy Usagi the most. Usagi realized that she had no idea where the kid came from, besides the 9th circle of hell. Usagi then decided to be unnaturally nice and almost motherly towards the little wayward moppet. "Say Chibi Usa how about you tell me where you came from, since I told you where I did."

Chibi Usa frowned as she heard those words, what was this blonde trying to do? She smirked and decided to just play along. At least a little, but she better put up some resistance, otherwise she'd risk spoiling Usagi, after all.

"I never asked where you came from Odango Amata. I can't tell you much or else Puu would get mad at me, along with Mama and Papa, if I ever see them again."

Merely mentioning her parents made her voice start to crack, not in the puberty way, but in the "I'm about to cry" way. "I'm not supposed to tell you I came from the future. The future's in danger and, and… Mama, she'll die if I don't get the Illusive Silver Crystal. Mama… Papa….."

Chibi Usa's eyes started to shine, her face contorted and she began to cry. Not the frustrated cry of a child, but the cry of a young woman who was starting to realize how hopeless her situation truly was. Chibi Usa was the princess of the Earth and the Moon, her parents were some of the most powerful people in the galaxy, she was the next great hope for everything. But here she was, alone, scared, not even able to deal with a younger version of her own mother.

Usagi had never seen this side of the pink haired brat. Her heart started to melt when the tears started to hit the floor. She knew she had to concede, at least a little "It'll be okay, I'd give it to you." Chibi Usa stopped crying and just stared at Usagi, who, all of a sudden was no longer under the spell of pity realized what she just said "Except I need it, ya know, to fight and with Rubus and other droids that are attacking the city, I need it to save the city! Anyway you need some one who can use it. Maybe the senshi and I could go to the future and set everything right?" Carefully reading Chibi Usa's expression of neither happiness nor sadness, she added, "Maybe."

How was she going to explain this to Luna and the others? Was Chibi Usa telling her the truth? Maybe she wasn't, maybe she just had put a magic spell on her… wait no, that couldn't be right. All Usagi could understand was that Chibi Usa needed help, and that she was the only one who could help, everything else was unimportant.

Chibi Usa wiped her eyes and looked up at the woman who would become her mother, "Okay, but my time key isn't working."

Usagi's brow crinkled as she had no idea what a time key was, but, she realized that it was getting late, and that whatever it was it could wait until the next day. "We'll fix it in the morning, now get some rest." And without too much more ado Usagi and her future daughter fell asleep.

The next day

Usagi's golden hair lie draped over the edge of bed, her face relaxed and rested, mere inches away from her future daughter. Alas, this tranquility was not to last. "Get up Usagi!" a familiar voice hissed into the sleeping Princesses ear.

Usagi rolled over in response to this disturbance, hitting Luna on the head with her hand as she did do. While still fairly soundly sleeping, Usagi mutters "Just one more minute please mama."

Luna sighs, she's gone through this too many times. In a controlled voice she explains, as if for the hundredth time "Usagi, I am not your mother. Get up. We have a sailor senshi meeting to attend to."

The phrase "sailor senshi" broke sleep's hypnotic spell on Usagi, groggily, rubbing the sand out of her eyes, Usagi sits up and in a daze of confusion asks "Sailor meeting?"

Luna nods in response. Usagi thinks for a minute, there was something that she needed to tell the others, it was something important… That's right! Last night she promised Chibi Usa that she'd help her. Well, one more thing to do this morning "Chibi Usa! Get up!"

In her sleep Chibi Usa mutters "Just one more minute please mama."

This sounds familiar, thinks the purple moon cat, oh that's right, Usagi just said that earlier. Those two are a lot alike. "Are you two related or something?"

Usagi shook her head, having actually considered the question almost seriously "I don't think so, she's from the future."

A crooked smile appears momentarily on Usagi's face. She proceeds to do her best impression of a snooty elitist, saying, in a voice very similar to Luna's "Chibi Usa, I'm not your mother. Get up. We have a sailor senshi meeting to attend to."

Chibi Usa wakes from her sleep quickly, and gets up with a secretive smile on her face. Oh the irony.

Later, on the way to Rei's temple

Usagi had decided to wear a cute pink top, with a white rabbit on it and a moon, and plain baby blue shorts. She thought she looked so cute that she hoped to run into Mamoru on the way, as she felt more confident that he would be unable to resist her.

As luck, and convenient writing, would have it, about half way to Rei's temple Usagi spotted Mamoru. She put on her "I'm a cute happy girl" face and skipped/ran up to him. "Hey Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru knew running would be futile, as would resisting this conversation, but he knew what he must do. Usagi cutely bounced up to him, looking up to him in a very attractive way and said in her cutest voice "Mamo-chan, are you still mad at me?"

All Mamoru could do was to look away and mutter quietly "I'm not mad at you."

With Mamoru's refusal to look at her, her happy girl façade shatters like a thin pane of glass that had just been shot. She tries her hardest to control the wobbling in her voice, and fights the tears that were starting to form in her eyes, "Is it something I did? Is it something I said? Tell me, please."

Mamoru had to tense up every muscle in his body to keep himself from embracing her and kissing all her tears away. It was taking every bit of will power he could muster to not tell her that he loved her that she meant everything to him. Mamoru grimiced to hold back his emotions as he curtly replied "Look-- it has nothing to do with anything you said or did."

Oh, what Mamoru wouldn't give to be able to tell her, to end both their sufferings? But he knew better, if he tried to explain it Usagi would go on a "we can defeat destiny" kick and it's just be all the same, as it is now, except- she might win the argument, she may convince him to ignore it. He knew he couldn't do that, he was getting those dreams for a reason, much like the dreams that first spurred him to done the mask of Tuxedo Kamen, to search for his princess, ironically, they were now warning him to stay away from her, for the sake of her own life.

Usagi, feeling uncomfortable with how harshly Mamoru was rejecting her, and the fact that she had an audience, toned down her emotional response and started staring at Mamoru's shoes. They were black, laced, kind of nice. Usagi quietly responded,  
"I wish I could help you."

Usagi is an angel, Mamoru realized, he truly didn't deserve such a wonderful woman, a woman who is not only attractive, but also kind to the point where she'd forget about her own pain, and that it was he who was inflicting it on her. He looked at her and responded automatically, "You can."

Usagi perked back up a bit, getting the enthusiasm to look him in the eyes. Finally he was going to start communicating his wants and needs with her, they were going to work out, her hard had almost skipped a beat. Hesitantly she asked, "How?"

Mamoru, realizing that he was encouraging her, decided that it was not the best idea to do so. Mamoru replied, without putting enough thought into it "Stop asking me why I broke up with you. It's just making it harder on both of us." It was the truth, but, there were better ways he could've said it, he realized as soon as he say Usagi's reaction being one involving tears, he could almost hear her heart breaking.

Having been well behaved and quiet for the past five minutes, Chibi Usa decided she had behaved enough for one day, and that, the few years she's lived on this earth have made her an expert in every field, as she surely sees things more clearly than these "grown ups." Chibi Usa interjected in a calm, but annoyed tone "If being broken up is hard then why don't you just get back together? Jeez, and they say kids are dumb."

Usagi weakly smiled, looking at Chibi Usa through tear-filled eyes, she was doing everything she could to not be visibly crying too hard. She whispered a quiet "Thanks" to the girl who would be her daughter in the far future.

Chibi Usa felt the warmth of love coming from Usagi's suffering smile, it reminded her of how her mother always looked. Stressed from the position of Queen, but, loving towards all. Chibi Usa smiled briefly, and then decided that, while Mamoru was pondering her thought, she should try to get his sympathies, after all, she wanted to be his favorite. Chibi Usa closed her eyes, and stuck her nose up, in the most irratiating, whiney voice should could use, she complained "Hey I'm tired of having to listen to you cry every single night about him. Wah! Wah! Wah! All night long!"

Her plan appeared to bear fruit, Mamoru's eyes widened in shock, or surprise. Sadly, it was the other Ondango Amata he was worrying about. He knew she was upset about being broken up with, and that she was crying a lot, but he was surprised that it was every night, even after all this time. He unconsciously stared at her, unaware of it. Without realizing that his mouth was moving and that words were indeed coming out of it, he breathlessly asked, "Usagi cries every night over me?"

Chibi Usa, not realizing that Mamoru's true concern lie for Usagi and not herself, elaborated her tale "Yes, I hardly get any sleep at all at night anymore!"

Usagi felt her face redden with a blush, she didn't realizing her nighly sob-fests were keeping anyone but herself up. "I'm sorry Chibi, I thought that you were asleep by the time I go to bed."

Chibi Usa, realizing that admitting that admitting that she always purposely stayed up reading manga by flashlight, might not but her in the most sympathetic light used a little white lie "I always fake sleep, so you don't get mad at me for being awake so late, it's hard falling asleep with your always running around and talking in the house!"

Usagi bowed to Chibi Usa, "I'm sorry."

Mamoru, while glad that the pressure was off him for a change realized that he had to say something. Something that would end the conversation and hopefully cheer her up, or at least give her some sense of resolution. "Usagi, I'm sorry, I wish I could take your pain away, so you wouldn't feel it, that only I would have to suffer for this."

Usagi smiled, then realized that the bells were ringing and that it was in fact ten minutes after the time where the senshi and herself agreed to meet. "DANG IT! I'M LATE!!!! REI'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blonde pigtails coming out of a cloud of dust, which appeared to be dragging Chibi Usa behind it, were all that Mamoru could see coming from the direction that Usagi was running. Chibi Usa, realizing that maybe should could impress Mamoru by her superior manner screamed "Bye-bye Mamo-chan!!!" As she held on for her dear life to a hastily running Usagi.

At the meeting.

Our heroine was greeted by the angry face of a Rei Hino. Tired of always waiting between ten and thirty (sometimes more!) minutes for a girl her own age to show up for every meeting, Rei decided that, while yelling at her in the past failed, this time, it just might work. "Usagi!! You are always late!! Do you need me to buy you an alarm clock??!!"

Usagi was panting from running as fast as she could, and dragging/carrying Chibi Usa along for the ride "I'm sorry I stopped to talk to Mamo-chan."

Rei's face softened as she realized that Usagi probably wasn't doing very well emotion wise. Rei knew that if she had just been dumped by a guy who she was destined for, she'd be pretty upset too, in fact, she'd would've probably just skipped the meeting if she were in Usagi's shoes. But, she wasn't, and there was a more pressing matter. Outsiders aren't really welcome in a group where identities need to be kept secret. "Why did you bring Chibi Usa? This is S-e-n-s-h-i biz. Send her home, or I can get Chad to walk her home."

Ami poked her nose out from behind a medium blue book that was thicker than her own arm, "You do realize that she most likely knows our secret already. She's been with us long enough to observe the coincidences in when we disappear and the Sailor Senshi appear."

Chibi Usa hated being talked about like she wasn't there. Just because she's young doesn't mean that she didn't know what was going on. "Yeah Mars, I'm not stupid and blind, like Usagi."

Usagi's temper appeared, sometimes that kid just got to her. "Shows how much you know Rabbit."

"Don't call me that! I'm Chibi Usa, Small Bunny, sometimes Small Lady. I'm not grown up yet, when I am I'll be Rabbit then, my mama is Rabbit, I'm not old enough yet." note: Usagi rabbit Chibi Usa small/short rabbit

Usagi smiled, "Cool, your mom has the same name as me." It must suck to come from a family where the mom just names the kids after herself, no wonder the pink haired wonder is so messed up, Usagi figured.

A light blue sweatdrop slides down the back of Chibi Usa's head. If she only knew, oh if she only knew, the irony of it all.

It was time to get down to business. It may or may not be difficult to convince the other senshi to come to the future, but Chibi Usa knew one thing, if Sailor Moon was going to go, they were going to go. Behaving as she believed a business woman giving a proposal would, Chibi Usa explained "I came to see if you guys wanted to come to the future to save my mama. Usagi's coming, she's your leader, where she goes, you have to follow."

Everyone was taken back at how much Chibi Usa sounded like a spoiled brat, and how, despite her childish arrogance, she was right. The senshi hesitated before all giving half hearted agreements to go. Usagi, to her credit, tried her best to explain to the girls that they didn't need to go if they didn't want to, that she would understand. But they all knew better, Sailor Moon needs the Sailor Senshi.

Chibi Usa smiled almost devilishly, her plans were working out well. Until she realized that there was one fatal flaw, one piece missing out of the puzzle. "What about Tuxedo Kamen? He's not here, he has to come, to save Usagi from her klutz attacks when we're fighting."

The senshi were quiet, they knew they couldn't speak for Tuxedo Kamen, while he helped them greatly in the past, they all felt that they couldn't count on him anymore, ever since he broke up with Usagi. They all were still feeling emotionally betrayed by him. The emotions of the group at the mere mention of his name ranged from quiet sadness to anger. Usagi spoke up to break the silence, "You should ask him, Chibi Usa, I'm not sure he'll come if I ask him."

Chibi Usa absorbed the general mood towards Mamoru, and she realized that she was on her own about that part. As the cogs of her brain started to spin a plan she said "Sure, I can ask him."

Later

Chibi Usa left the table early, saying that she had a late snack and wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night since she had a spelling test the next day and needed to study hard. Usagi got a lecture from her mother about how she should put as much effort into her studies as her cousin. Usagi just sat there and took it, too lost in her own thoughts about why Mamoru dumped her.

Climbing out of a window wasn't very hard for Chibi Usa, she did it very easily in fact. It was getting down that was hard, more accurately, getting down without breaking bones, but she somehow persevered.

A little while later

An exhausted Chibi Usa greeted Mamoru at the door to his apartment when he answered the knocking at his door, "Mamo-chan, I have to talk to you?"

Mamoru quickly peeked outside his door to make sure there weren't any Usagis hiding waiting to ambush him, one scene with her a day was too much for him, he was emotionally drained. "Sure kiddo what's wrong?"

Chibi Usa decided to just cut to the chase, he didn't look like he was in the mood to be impressed by anyone acting cute around him. "I need you to come with me and the senshi to the future, to save my mama."

Mamoru's brow crumpled. Things are always so simple to children. Mamoru sighed as he determined how it would be best to explain this to her, even though just thinking about it caused him emotional pain. "Chibi Usa, I not sure I can, much less want to. You know Usagi's Sailor Moon?"

Chibi Usa nodded silently, as it seemed that he was going to give her the full explanation, finally, she'll be closer to Mamoru than Usagi in some way.

Mamoru continued, "I can't be around her much. You were there for what happened today, it always ends up the same way. Don't get me wrong, I don't want her to get hurt, that's why I always save her, as Tuxedo Kamen."

She started to realize that Mamoru was holding something back, something didn't make sense, but, then again she didn't care that much as long as she would be able to save her loved ones. Still the stupidity of what he was saying made her ask the question that was just begging to be asked, "If you don't want to see her hurt, then why did you break up with her?"

Damn, this kid wasn't missing any hotspots to hit. Mamoru lamely tried to explain, "She'll get hurt much worse if we don't stay broken up, it's hurting me too."

Chibi Usa frowned, he seemed to have avoided the point of her question, so she repeated it. "I don't get it, it hurts her, it hurts you, you don't want her to get hurt, why don't you guys get back together?"

He was growing weary of having his emotional wound continually prodded by a kid not even half his own age. He explained it again, but with a bite of anger in his voice "Listen Chibi Usa, I care more about Usagi's safety than about my pain. I'd gladly get back together with her but then she'd get hurt really badly. If you want to help, try to make Usagi feel better."

Ok, this is becoming a sore spot for him, she also realized that odds are he wasn't going to spill the beans to her, at least not tonight. Back to what's really important, "Oh, alright, but you have to come to the future."

His voice reset back to monotone as he spewed out the same crap he told himself at least daily in his attempts to cut back on his appearances as Tuxedo Kamen. "The senshi can protect Usagi, if I went I'd be more harm than help because my presence distracts Sailor Moon."

Chibi Usa whined "But, you know Usagi, she'll freeze up when some enemy's attacking, the senshi's attacks all have some sort of charge up time, and if you don't go, there won't be anyone to save her, and she'd die, my mama will too and then I'll die."

Mamoru smirked, he rarely saw true fear on the young girls face, she seemed honestly afraid of her mom dying. He commented offhand "You love your mom so much that if she died you would die too?"

Confused as to why he was asking her such a weird question Chibi Usa realized that she better not explain her secret, it'd probably freak him out. "I love my mommy, but that's not really the reason, I can't tell you the real reason. Will you come?"

Chibi Usa and her mom probably have a special bond, they probably aren't even really humans, after all, that pink hair, it can't be natural, Mamoru reasoned pensively, enjoying pondering something besides his nightmares or Usagi's recent emotional state.

"I suppose, if I can keep my distance, I can go. Only to save Usagi if need be, and to help her save your mother." Mamoru said diplomatically.

Chibi Usa smiled, thanked Mamoru, and decided it would probably be a good idea to get home soon, as it was nearing her bedtime.

Next time

Will my mailbox be overflowing with flames? What will happen between the two love birds? Will Chibi Usa go insane from being so out of character? Will I actually use a spell checker? Will anything interesting happen? Stay tuned and I'll show you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon R(oses) Part 2

It's been a while. Unfortunately I lost the files for a bit, have been going through "computer hell" and other such things. But on with the story!

Chibi Usa was very pleased with herself. She was just sneaking back into the Tsukino household after ensuring that Mamoru would come to the future with her. Unfortunately it's hard to sneak into the bedroom of a person who's waiting for you to return. The young pink-haired girl was just climbing in the window she had nudged open and crawling into the dark room as silently as she could when a hand grab her by the wrist.

"Hey where did you go!" Usagi demanded with anger yet relief in her voice. "Don't sneak out on me! We were wondering when are we leaving."

Chibi Usa recovered rather quickly from being scared half to death. In a defiant voice she proudly announced, "I was convincing Mamo-chan to come along."

"WHAT!" Usagi's eyes were about the size and shape of saucers. She glared, fuming, at the pink-haired child for a couple seconds, then her expression softened to one of almost sadness. "Thank you, but Mamo-chan wants me to leave him alone, I would just end up bothering him, if he came along."

Chibi Usa was taken aback, Usagi's words had a very quiet and firm tone to them, they reminded her of her mother's. She paused for a moment wanting to run up and hug Usagi and have her turn into her mother. Right now she wasn't sure what was crueler of fate, for it to deprive her of her mother, or for it to do so but give her the young woman who was, yet was not yet her mother; to be so close yet not.

"Well, you NEED some one to save you," Chibi Usa huffed, making sure not to wear her heart on her sleeve, overcompensating more than slightly. "After all you are always getting in tight spots, anyway I only got him to come so that you wouldn't get killed before you finish helping me."

Usagi shrugged, tired of the brat's attitude and just plain tired too, "Okay."

- - - - - -

Chibi Usa didn't have much homework, unlike Usagi and her brother Shingo. She idly sulked around the house, thinking about the plan, working all of the fine details out in her mind. She finally settled for sitting outside the kitchen. Unfortunately dinner time was nearing, and the little girl's appetite wasn't paying attention to the schedule. She remembered Ikuko-mama bought some nice pudding snack cups earlier that day. The girl retrieved one and got a spoon out of the drawer to eat it with.

"CHIBI USA!" Ikuko said even louder. Chibi Usa jumped. She hadn't heard Ikuko, and was startled that she wasn't alone. "Are you feeling alright? Is something bothering you?"

Chibi Usa decided to be honest, she liked Ikuko, "I'm worried that Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan won't get back together."

That was news to Ikuko, "Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan broke up?"

"Good," Kenji said as he entered the kitchen where his wife and supposed niece were. "I hope they stay broken up, that Mamo-chan is much too old for Usagi-chan."

"B-but," Chibi Usa started to fume, overtired from lack of sleep and thinking too much.

"What?" asked Kenji very confused as to why the child he believed to be his niece was starting to cry.

"T-they have to get b-back together," Chibi Usa said brokenly through sobs. Ikuko tried to comfort the little girl, confused to why she was so upset.

"Why?" Kenji asked- pretending the little girl wasn't crying. He always thought it best to try to prevent crying before it happened, but to ignore it while it was happening.

"T-they're my mama and papa," Chibi Usa said quietly while sobbing. She paused for a second, while Ikuko and Kenji stared at her and then each other trying to make sense of what the child said.

"Oh, is that a game they were having you play?" Ikuko asked helpfully.

Shoot! Chibi Usa reprimanded herself silently, she had to hypnotize them again, it was always such a bother. "Luna-P, MAGIC!"

- - - - - - - - -

Chibi Usa tiptoed upstairs and peeked in to Usagi's room to see if she was still trying to finish her math problem set. She saw Usagi sobbing, mumbling to herself, and hugging her pillow tight. So much for her chances at having Sailor Moon fully functional, she sighed realizing. Chibi Usa decided that this tom-fool-ary had gone on way too long. She decided that since Usagi's happiness seemed to depend on Mamoru liking her, she'd get to the bottom of why he didn't.

She decided to go and ask him straightforwardly. It wasn't that she felt that bad for Usagi, it more more like she just wanted to get a full night's sleep for once. She sneaked out of the house, and went to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru was just finishing up making plans for his upcoming "medical emergency" which was going to explain his absence for the next few days. He was glad to have an old friend who was a doctor who said he was willing to help him.

"Mamo-chan, why did you break up with Usagi?" Chibi Usa demanded startling the young man who was checking off tasks on his "to do" list. "I know it's probably just so she won't get hurt, but really, she's hurting now."

This was about the last thing Mamoru wanted to deal with. It was odd, most of the time Chibi Usa acted as though she HATED Usagi- although when push came to shove, it was obvious that the young girl didn't really hate her. But Chibi Usa's feelings for Usagi were anything but protective, Mamoru doubted that Chibi Usa come over to harass him of her own free will because she felt bad. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, he asked in an even tone, "Chibi Usa, did Usagi send you over?"

"I do NOT do what Usagi tells me to do," Chibi Usa snapped- she was insulted by the mere suggestion. "If she had told me to do this I wouldn't. I'm not stupid enough to take orders from that Usagi-Atama. I'm only doing this so that I can get a decent amount of sleep."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at "Usagi-Atama" she was "Odango-Atama"- silly girl. He sighed, he knew he should just brush the child off, not give her the answer she wanted, but he felt compelled to- against his better judgment.

"Chibi Usa, I don't think you quite understand the situation. If Usagi and I get back together, she won't just be hurt- she'll die. This hurts me a lot too. I feel awful for doing this, but I'd feel worse if Usagi died." His voice started to crack when he mentioned the possibility of Usagi dying. Afraid of startling the child by breaking down and crying in front of her he retreated to a corner, so that the little girl wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"My mama used to tell me stories about the Moon Princess, who became Sailor Moon," Chibi Usa said trying to appear helpful. "I remember one of the stories being about the moon princess when the prince from earth was about to be killed. The princess flung herself towards him to joined him, 'cuz she'd rather be with him than alive."

Mamoru grimaced, pained by being reminded of his failure to protect his love in his last life. He paused for a second, only thinking about his breathing pattern, determined not to break down and bawl like a baby. Whoever this kid's mom was sure knew a lot about Usagi- that in itself was moderately distressing. Mamoru fired the girl was smart, but, he doubted she thought through the "moral of the story" she had just told him. He did not believe he could, out of any sort of love, allow Usagi to destroy herself. Sure she is sad now, and may be for a while, but she'll stay alive.

You can recover from sorrow and grief much easier than you can recover from death, he figured. His course was the proper one. Renewed in his determination to save the girl he loved, that his actions although causing pain now would prevent pain, he was able to recompose himself.

Chibi Usa smiled, believing her plan was working well and that perhaps next Mamoru was going to go and make up with Usagi. "I can't wait to tell her."

"Woah there," Mamoru realized that Chibi Usa might have, heck probably did get the wrong impression. "What exactly are you going to tell her?"

"Just why you're being so mean to her," Chibi Usa said, trying to pass it off as no big deal. "Maybe I'll actually get a decent night's sleep."

"Absolutely not," Mamoru said firmly. "If you tell her that she'll just say things like, 'I'd rather spend what time I can with you than live forever without you.' There's no way you can tell her."

"Fine," Chibi Usa said, pouting. Mamoru was rarely strict or firm with her, so when he was adamant about something she listened.

Chibi Usa walked home- Luna P floating behind her, always hovering. She was to the point where she figured that Usagi and Mamoru both love each other, but Mamoru is willing to sacrifice their relationship for a feeling of safety for Usagi. She hasn't faded out of existence yet, therefore, they must get back together somehow. If they really don't, will she just disappear? That's what she saw happen on that one movie that one time.

- - - - - - - -

"Okay spore, where were you?" a grumpy Usagi greeted her future daughter. She was tired, frustrated from having to do so many hard math problems, she ended up calling Ami for help like a hundred times. What she did not need right now was the kid- who she didn't even like, but the current enemy seemed to want to kidnap or worse, disappearing mysteriously.

"I was, um, taking a walk," Chibi Usa said half-truthfully. She did walk, but she wasn't just doing that.

"Okay," Usagi said, not really caring to figure out if the kid was lying or not. She was tired, depressed and over-stressed. "I was worried! What if Rubeus had tried to get you again!"

"Chill out," the girl snapped. "I brought Luna P along. I'm not stupid!"

"Sorry," Usagi mumbled quietly, having had enough righteous anger and returning to depression. Seeing Usagi revert to compliance, she decided to make her next move.

"Don't cry all night tonight, 'cuz otherwise when we need you you'll be falling asleep. Could you call the senshi and tell them that we're leaving tomorrow."

Usagi nodded in agreement. She mindlessly told the senshi over the communicator about when and where, basically repeating what Chibi Usa told her when she asked.

"Oh," Chibi Usa said trying to sound innocent. "Don't forget to tell Mamo-chan."

Usagi snapped out of zombie-mode. "No, you call him."

"No, you call him, I refuse," Chibi Usa retorted.

"You gotta tell him! Otherwise you'll make it so he can't help like he agreed to!"

"Chibi Usa-" Usagi said exasperatedly. "I'm begging you, please, call him. I don't want to because he wants me to leave him alone. Please."

Chibi Usa rolled her eyes, her plan wasn't going that well. "You're so pathetic, begging a grade school student to make a phone call for you."

Usagi clasped her hands together making a pleading gestures, "please?"

"Alright," the pink haired girl said, looking down at Usagi. "But, you need to promise me something first."

"Yeah?" Usagi said. She wanted to just agree to whatever it was, but from her past experiences with the little pink-haired brat she knew she wanted to know what she was going to be in for.

"Don't keep me up all night crying!" Chibi Usa said grumpily. It would help get rid of her biggest worry, even if it wasn't in her original plan.

"Sure," Usagi said quickly, glad to have the fiasco over with.

"Hello?" Mamoru answered the phone.

"Hello," Chibi Usa said cheerfully. "It's me, Chibi Usa!"

"Hey, what's up?" Mamoru said, partially wondering how the kid got his phone number, but then figuring Usagi had something to do with it.

"Tomorrow at noon is when we're planning on leaving," Chibi Usa said plainly. "Usagi didn't want to call you to tell you that."

"Oh?" Mamoru said surprised. "If she doesn't want my help..."

"It's not that- it's not like that," Chibi Usa interrupted. "It's that she said that you told her to leave you alone. She thought it'd upset you."

Mamoru sighed, "Chibi Usa, please, next time I want a guilt trip, I'll ask for one ok?"

"What's a guilt trip?" Chibi Usa asked innocently.

"Look Chibi Usa," Mamoru said tiredly. "I have things I need to take care of, I'll be at the park tomorrow on time. See you then."

"Okay," Chibi Usa said, mildly annoyed at being blown off. "bye bye!"

Chibi Usa hung up grinning the phone grinning, despite the set back she was still sure her plan would work and get them back together. Since Usagi was not hovering over her, or really anywhere near her, she decided to call the other sailor senshi and make sure they'd do their part of her plan. They had all agreed, for the most part unquestioningly, except for Ami, who asked a lot of questions, but she agreed to do what she could to help right off the bat. Chibi Usa went to bed smiling for the first time in a while that night.

- - - - - - - - -

Chibi Usa got up early the next morning. There was still one person she needed to get a hold of and talk to. The girl snuck into a closet in a room that wasn't used very much. She hit the button that was Luna P's nose.

"Small Lady to Puu, come in Puu," Chibi Usa said.

"Yes, what is it Small Lady?" the pixelated image of a dark skinned, dark haired woman answered. "Are you in danger?"

"No," Chibi Usa said, happy to speak with her friend again. "I wanted to let you know that Sailor Moon, her senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are going to be coming to the future in a few hours. Also, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

- - - - - - - - -

Chibi Usa had eaten breakfast, gotten dressed, brushed her teeth, packed a lunch or two, and Usagi was still sleeping.Figuring that it was Saturday, and so Ikuko-mama was unlikely to make Usagi get up, Chibi Usa decided that she must take matters into her own hands. Chibi Usa bounced Luna-P on the floor, said the magic words, and had it transform into a squirt gun. Usagi woke up to water being sprayed in her face. She was not accustomed, nor expecting such a wake-up call; she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of water getting squirted in them. She screamed loudly, thinking that she might be under some sort of attack. The water stopped, and the blond-haired girl with the unusual hairdo heard a familiar giggle. Immediately Usagi knew who her attacker was.

"You little brat!"

"Come on Usagi," Chibi Usa said seriously. "If you sleep forever we'll never leave for the future."

"Humph," Usagi grumbled, discontently. "Ever consider, maybe just, oh I don't know, giving me a nudge, or a poke?"

Chibi Usa rolled her eyes. "You'd fall back sleep."

"This day sucks to far," Usagi grumbled as she got out of bed. "First a nightmare, then waking up to a brat with a water gun."

"Next time get up earlier," Chibi Usa retorted as she left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The two odango haired girls arrived at the park just as a nearby clock was chiming noon. The other senshi were already there and likely had been there for a while, the girls had found the nearby park benches and made themselves comfortable, Ami was reading a book. Even Mamoru was there, good to his word. But he kept his distance, from the other senshi as well as Usagi, trying his best to avoid looking at her when she tried to greet him and waved.

He did his best to keep a stiff upper lip, to not show emotion. Everyone thought he looked as though he was frowning, everyone but Usagi didn't quite know how to deal with him, so left him alone.

Usagi forced herself to smile and go up to him and exchange pleasantries with him. For every step she took towards him, he took a step back, it got to the point where he was backing into trees Usagi gave up for fear he would disappear into the small woods of the park.

"Pathetic isn't it?" Chibi Usa said to the older girls when she figured Usagi wouldn't hear. The girls grimaced or ignored Chibi Usa. The kid did have a point, but Usagi was there friend, and they didn't to speak ill of her, especially when she was technically still in earshot, even though she was distracted.

"Anyway," the pink-haired brat said broadly, aware of the disapproval of her last statement. "Is everyone ready?"

"Usagi! Mamoru!" Rei yelled at her friends, "You ready?"

Usagi turned around, and joined her friends, smiling and nodding, "Yes, I'm ready!"

Mamoru returned closer to the group, careful to keep his distance from Usagi, and most importantly to not look her in the eye. He did once, accidentally, when she arrived.

Despite her smile and exuberant personality, her eyes betrayed her sadness and the depth of grief she was going through. He would give anything of his to be able to hold her and comfort her, but he couldn't give up her safety, which is what he would have to do in order to do that.

"Oh, yeah," Chibi Usa said awkwardly. "Puu told me that there's an evil sailor senshi running around on the time-highway. It might be best if you guys transformed before we go."

"There's such a thing as an evil Sailor senshi?" Usagi asked thoughtfully. When Chibi Usa assured her she shrugged and transformed, as did the other senshi. Chibi Usa solemnly activated the time key and the sailor soldiers were sucked into a rather desolate time vortex.

"Come on, get up," Chibi Usa prodded the girls and Mamoru. "We have to get all the way to Crystal Tokyo! At this rate we'll never get there."

"We. Have. To. Walk. Through. Time?" Usagi slowly asked irked. "Yeah,"

Chibi Usa said nervously smiling. "It shouldn't take too long."

A lurking dark figure watched over the sailor senshi and Tuxedo Mask as they began their journey...

To be continued...


End file.
